It is important to be able to impart hearing or the equivalent of hearing to hearing impaired people who have total hearing loss. For those persons with total hearing loss, there are no direct remedies except for electronic implants. These are invasive and do not always function in a satisfactory manner.
Reliance on lip reading and sign language limits the quality of life, and life threatening situations outside the visual field cannot be detected easily.